Anastasia and Ava Lestrange
Created December 2, 2012 Anastasia and Ava Lestrange are two sisters that fight against one another as Mews. Story : Anastasia Lestrange and her sister Ava lived with their uncle, a very kind and wealthy man. Their parents had left them with him so that they could get a decent education and make something of themselves, though neither of the girls had been very eager to do so at that point. But as time passed, they grew to like living with their uncle. However, the two girls always bickered, a problem that drove wedge between their relationship. Anastasia was very sensible. She always did as she was told and did things for a good cause. Ava, however, was very rebellious and wild, and she grew to see and interpret the world in a grim and different way than her sister did. : While Anastasia lived a happier and more successful life than her sister, Ava became bitter and felt unloved and ignored. She craved attention and power, and she would often do very irrational things to get what she wanted, even if it meant hurting others. She had to be pulled out of her school so that the other children would not be hurt by her and instead received private lessons at home. Of course, Ava never payed any attention and would often cause more mischief, typically by sneaking out of the house and doing what she pleased. Her uncle was very disappointed in his niece, and Anastasia was worried for her. However, Anastasia had to finish her studies and the girls' uncle had other matters to tend to, so they never had the time to watch over Ava. :When aliens began to attack their home, the Lestrange sisters’ uncle began to use his money to work with a team on a project that would aid in removing the aliens and their creations from their world. Anastasia, now older was very interested in his work and decided to help him out. As a result, they became even busier than before, and Ava became very furious at the fact that everyone was paying even less attention to her now. She sat in her room most of the time, quietly ripping apart pieces of the stuffed animals she had in her room and thought bitter thoughts. She never once heard anyone ask about her, never saw anyone come home and look for her, and it tore her apart even more. Soon, the project was completed and Anastasia was chosen to test it. She was infused with the DNA of a Corsican Red Deer and emerged as Mew Shaded Artemis. Unknowingly to her and her uncle, however, Ava had spied on them and examined how the machine worked with the utmost curiosity. While Anastasia was taken out to test out her new abilities, Ava snuck into the machine and tested it on herself, thinking that perhaps she might like to have a bit of fun. After all, she deserved it, of course, didn't she? :Ava was infused with the DNA of a European Mink, and emerged as Mew Wily Gothica. She played around with her new abilities, feeling powerful and very much alive. It made her feel much happier, knowing that she had these abilities and that she could use them for so much more than what her uncle and sister intended to use them for. Ava tried to keep her powers a secret while abusing them on the side, but her sister and uncle found out about her intrusion fairly quickly. They intended to punish her, but Ava would have none of that. She decided that she would play with her powers and have her own fun. She took off and decided that she would cause mischief and do all she could to have fun in her own way, even if it meant hurting others or endangering them to have it. Anastasia was worried about what her sister might do, so she made it her job not only to fight against the aliens, but to try and knock some sense back into her disturbed sister. Anastasia Lestrange :Anastasia is a 16-year-old French girl, and the older sister of Ava. She is a determined young lady with a strong, courageous heart. However, she is very close-minded and stubborn, making convincing her of anything or changing her mind quite hard. But because of her stubbornness, she always does her best to push forward with or without aid. While she seems like a rough and brutish girl, she actually has a warm heart. : Her alias is Mew Shaded Artemis, and she is infused with the DNA of a Corsican Red Deer. As Mew Shaded Artemis, Anastasia wields the Dusk Bow and can attack either with Dark Veil, which creates a thick cloud of smoke, or with Shattering Gust, which blasts a combination of wind and rock at the enemy. :In her Mew form, Anastasia has heightened senses, and increased stamina and speed. She harnesses the power of shadow and earth, and is able to control or create either smoke or parts of the earth around her. _DVD_18_640x480WMV9__0025.jpg _DVD_09_640x480WMV9__0131.jpg _DVD_04_640x480WMV9__0165.jpg artemisarrow.jpg _DVD_18_640x480WMV9__0021.jpg _DVD_18_640x480WMV9__0030.jpg Corsican Red Deer.jpg Ava Lestrange :Ava is the 12-year-old sister of Anastasia. She is crafty and witty, and will never back down from a fight as she always aims to get what she wants. She is prone to brattiness and whininess when she doesn't get what she wants, or if something doesn't go her way. Ava is very curious and dominant, and demands to be the center of attention. She will do anything to be as such and will often jeopardize her sister's missions, and even the lives of innocent people if it entertains her to do so. While she appears sweet and gentle, she has a sinister heart. :Ava becomes Mew Wily Gothica and is infused with the DNA of a European Mink. She yields The Callous Bell, and can attack with either Illusory Resonance, which is used either to create an eventful illusion or a duplicate of herself, or with Shadowed Tempest, which blasts a blackened beam of energy at the enemy. In her Mew form, she can create temporary '''illusions '''using her bell. She also has superior speed and is able to replicate an image of herself within a limited radius to confuse enemy, using her bell as well. _DVD_07_640x480WMV9__0185.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0141.jpg _DVD_12_640x480WMV9__0202.jpg 31.jpg _DVD_11_640x480WMV9__0143.jpg fdfdfdfdfdfdf.jpg European Mink.jpg Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mews with Weasel Genes Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Black Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Weapon Users: Bells Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Psychic